On All Fours
by ctag023
Summary: Interestingly enough, you won't do as he says. My First Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader fanfic. Please Show some respect.


The room was so eerily silent. Maybe it was due to the rather obvious sexual tension floating about in the space. Labored breathing took its fill, and time seemed to slow. "Alright," he breathed, the silence utterly broken. His smile was way too lust filled to tell of any different tale. He stepped just a bit closer to her, the heat radiating off both their bodies, his still fully clothed yet her skin bare. A slight tap on her lower back was enough to make any canary sing. "Come on, then." Dare she speak out of turn? She thought against it and let out a whine. "What?" Even in the dark, she could see an eyebrow raise in surprise. A rumbling noise came from his throat, the sound of... disappointment? "You know better than that, darling. I don't like when you hesitate." She stared up at him, eyes wide and glazed over with arousal. "Oh, and close your mouth, my sweet. It's impolite." But before she could do so, his rather large and shapely hand brought itself to her jaw and closed it for her. It remained, lightly ghosting over the skin of her neck. "Now, will you do as I say?" She nodded. "Good." The couch sat in the room, begging to be of use as it bathed in the moonlight, turned away from the window. She'd been lead to this glorious piece of furniture, which had been plenty of use to this pair in their time. "Get on all fours, just like that." He spoke, ever so softly. "You're so gorgeous when you paint the exact portrait of my thoughts." As she did so, her bottom stuck in the air and her head down, he let out a small grunt. He usually didn't make such noises unless he were desperate, so she cracked a smile. Too bad he noticed. "Oh, you think it's funny, don't you?" He asked, slowly edging closer, breath more hitched. "You think it's funny that daddy is so fucking hard that he just wants to drive you into this couch? Is that funny to you, my sweet?" Her smile diminished, but his appeared yet again. He was so close now that he could simply drape a leg over her side and easily thrust against her, but he did not. His arms wrapped around her ribcage as he slowly situated himself against her body, succumbing to his tendencies, unlike their normal... routine. A gentle kissing at her neck and his thighs digging against her own swung her out of a state of bliss. He stopped the kissing, and nibbled on her earlobe, a tiny squeak emanating from her throat. Yet he didn't bother to simply punish her for that. "Count for me," he whispered, his breath hot in her ear, her eyes snapping open. He had suddenly pulled away from her, his tie skirting across her back as he stood his ground. The man didn't seem to be on the couch anymore, but he did have a knee propped on the arm of it. Her mind was screaming at the anticipation of what he was going to do. Dare she speak out again? Dare she? "Benedict, wh-" but the sudden sting of a slap stilled her words. Right. Across. Her. Ass. Her jaw dropped. "Hmm, do I recall saying you need to count for me?" He huffed, another slap across her bottom. "That's two." Another hit, his enormous hands doing the most damage they could. "Christ!" She yelped. "Three..." Another. "Four!" He hesitated. "My name, baby." Yet again. "Five... Benedict!" This time, even harder. "Your arse is so red... oh god, baby... so gorgeous. Call me... say it..." Again. "Six!" "Say it." "Seven." "Fuck, say it!" He pleaded, more desperate as he started to rut against her, giving into his desires. "Come on, baby. You can say it." Her end was starting to sting so effortlessly, but she loved it. She loved the feeling. The way he turned when he was desperate. She sighed. "Make me." He sucked in a breath and flipped her over, her back hitting the cushions. "How dare you disobey me, darling girl?" His arms wrapped around her back as he lowered his face to hers, the sleeves of his sweat ridden white shirt falling past his elbows. "Do you want me desperate?" Her smile said that she already knew he was. His teeth ground together as he started to do so with his groin. "Baby," his voice could not be rougher. "Do it." She panted, her head thrown back. "You're not even... undressed yet." He attacked her neck, sucking soon to be bruises against it. "Why won't you just... god, you fucking love calling me-" "Ooooh, daddy!" She whined, arching her back. This set him off. He sighed, bringing up his head and squeezing his eyes shut. The wonderful dusty brown curls on his head were matted with sweat. "God, baby. Oh my god." His rutting continued, the friction too good for either of them to stop so he could take off his slacks. Soon enough, he came, a dull roar escaping his mouth, come splattered over the inside of his underwear. Determined to keep his baby satisfied, he reached into her panties and found her clit, rubbing ever so slowly to set her off. With that, she came too, a "daddy!" leaving her throat in the process. The sound in the room died down yet again, the couple basking in the glow of a rather wonderful time. A clap of thunder and brief streak of lightning illuminated the room, their sweaty bodies beautifully pieced together. "Mm, I'm so glad we came up with such a good idea." "What, the daddy thing? That happened the first time you took me. Wasn't it in your bed?" "Of course it was. I love keeping my baby cozy." Benedict slurred, his hands rubbing along her breasts and ribs. They stayed like that for a while, a massive heap on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and desperately waiting for their (his) refractory periods to return for another round.


End file.
